Holiday In Montana
by CSI-babe1
Summary: Lindsay, Lucy and Danny go on a Holiday to vsist Lindsay's family. What Mischeif could they all cause? i know the summary is bad but please read and REVIEW! the first chapter is a ice breaker but it will get better! Rated T for later chapters.


**A/N: **okay so the first Chapter isn't really great but it gets better i promise. please review.

I'm sorry that i haven't updated mt last story '**In Trouble'** but i got a real writers block but another chapter will be up soon :-)

* * *

Holiday in Montana

Lindsay opened the back door of her childhood home, a huge family house on the edge of the Munroe Ranch. She closed her eyes and smelled the musk sent of a hard days work. The thought of even having to milk a cow again made her shiver.

She was broken from her thoughts when a 5 year old Lucy ran in with mud all over her shoes, holding her hands clasped shut in front of as if she had caught something. "Mommy look! I caughted a big fly!" she shouted in excitement.

"Is that Lucy I hear?" came a deep voice from the living room. Lucy, still with the trademark Messer grin on her face turned around.

"Grandpa Jeff!" Lucy shouted as Jeff Munroe picked her up.

"What's that in your hands there?" he asked pointing to the tiny mucky hands.

"I caughted a fly Grandpa Jeff look!" she opened her hands and her grin faded as there was nothing but dirt on the palms of her hands. "I swear I caughted one. I did!"

"And I believe you. You see sometimes when flies get scared they go invisible…" He started telling her the story of the great invisible fly. Lindsay, still stood in the doorway, watched in amazement at the scene before. She could remember her dad telling her the exact same story when she was young.

Once again she was snapped back to reality by her mother walking up behind her. "Lindsay!" she shouted, dropping the large bag of groceries to the ground.

"Hey mom." she said hugging her mother dearly. "Do you need a hand?" she asked.

"No no, you just got off a 3 hour flight. Just go take a seat and I'll make some coffee." she said, gathering up the groceries she had dropped. "Where's Lucy?"

"Dad is telling her about the invisible fly." she called back with a giggle.

"Any chance that man gets, he tells that silly story." Lilly Munroe chuckled.

--

"Mommy." Lucy said turning her head from the doll she was playing with. "When's daddy coming?" she asked

"Yes where is that hansom husband of yours?" Lilly asked. Lindsay picked Lucy up and sat her on her knee.

"Daddy will be here tomorrow, he is at a very important meeting right now." she said playing with the young girls' curly hair.

"So when is the next child coming along then?" Jeff asked, Lilly and Lindsay just looked at him. "Oh come on, every Munroe family is big with lots of children."

"Dad, New York is not Montana. It's not really the place for big families." she said looking at the floor. She knew that she was the only sibling of the family not to have at least 3 children but the rest were boys and didn't have to go through the pain.

"I suppose, I think you should move back here, it's a great place to raise kids." he replied

"Jeff you stop that." Lilly said sternly. "Lindsay is big enough to make her own decisions." the while room fell into silence.

Lindsay knew that her father was right. Everybody in Montana had a life plan from the minute they were born. You run around playing and helping out your family's business, you go to school and then you grow up, get married and populate Bozeman even more. Lindsay, as one of her 'old school friends' had said, she was like a loose strand of hair that just falls out of place.

"So when are Harry, Joe and Rick coming?" Lindsay asked changing the subject.

"Well, Rick is coming over in the morning and Harry will drop by in the next few days, when he gets back from the 'family hiking trip' and as for Joe, I don't know where that boy is. He is still staying in the dorms of the college."

Harry was the eldest son of the family, married with 3 kids. Then Rick who was married with 5 kids and then finally Joe, who was sill only 20 so was practically out with a different girl every night.

Lucy's head dropped to Lindsay's shoulder as she fell into a light sleep. "I'm gonna take her to bed." she said lifting her daughter up and going up the staircase to the guest bedroom. She laughed when she opened the door. 3 single beds were set up. Her parents were totally against visitors having sex in the house.

She lay Lucy down and undressed her. "Mommy. Can you tell me a story?" she asked sleepily.

"Okay, when I was a little girl…" and so she continued her story until Lucy fell asleep. She kissed her forehead and closed the door to let her little firl dream away.

* * *

Okay I know the first chapter sounds stupid but it gets better!

Please review!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
